1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a device to help sleeping, and more particularly to a device to increase sleeping quality and reduce snore.
2. Description of Related Art
Snoring is the common problem happing in sleeping. In the past, people think snore in sleep is nothing to health but the noise. However, some researches taught us snore is an index of sleep apnea syndrome, and the sleep apnea syndrome may cause cardiovascular diseases and apoplexy.
Why people snore in sleeping? Snoring is a physiology problem. Men who snore usually have a narrow respiratory tract. In daytime, muscles of pharynx and larynx are contracted that may keep the respiratory tract open. However, when he/she lies on the bed to sleep at night, as shown in FIG. 1, the muscles are relaxed that the tongue 1 will move toward the throat 2 because of the gravity to narrow the upper respiratory tract. Therefore, breathing in will resonate soft palate 3. Something, the soft palate 3 obstructs the upper respiratory tract, and the breathing out air can't go out through nose 2a and stays in oral cavity 4. Once the pressure in the oral cavity 4 is too high, the air will be breaking out. That is snore.
In present days, there are three ways to treat snore which are: 1) Continuous-positive-airway pressure (CPAP); 2) Uvulopalatopharyngoplasty (UPPP); and 3) Mandibular advancing device (MAD). It is known that CPAP is the most effective on sleep apnea syndrome. However, there probably is no one can stand that mark, which patient has to wear it to sleep. UPPP is to cut off soft palate and uvula by surgical operation. The research found that only 50% patients no longer snore after surgery. MAD may help over 70% patients. However, people have to hold the device in the mouth that is is very uncomfortable. Sometime, people will feel pain on teeth, lower jaw, and mouth muscles because of the device.